stokedfandomcom-20200213-history
The Day the Sea Stood Still
"The Day the Sea Stood Still" is the 26th episode of the first season of Stoked, and the 26th overall. It marks the Season One finale. Summary The ocean is flat! A sudden and extreme lack of waves starts to drive the groms stir crazy. Meanwhile, Mr. Ridgemount has a life-changing experience that causes him to believe that he needs to be kinder to his loved ones, which includes letting Lo come back to the Penthouse! But after spending such a large part of the summer as "hired help," during which she's gained true friends and learned to enjoy the simpler things in life, can Lo go back to the way things were as if nothing had happened? Plot In a guest room in the hotel, Fin and Lo are about to start cleaning the bathroom when Fin points out that it's Lo's turn to clean the bathtub. A very reluctant Lo wills herself to do it by repeating "think of the bikini" to herself. Fin, confused Lo's mantra, questions her cleaning partner on the connection—Lo shows off an anklet that she recently bought using her maid-money and claims that with two more housekeeping shifts, she can buy this bikini in the hotel gift shop that she's been eyeing. Now getting the connection, Fin encourages Lo to "scrub her way to that bikini." But while scrubbing down the tub and finding a bunch of hair in it, Lo laments not being able to live the rich life like she once did. A second later, Lo gets a phone call from her dad, requesting that she come up to his office at once. After hanging up, Lo complains to Fin that he made the request in his "I-mean-business" voice and she worries what he wants to talk to her about, when, while continuing to scrub the tub, she discovers an even larger hair clog in the drain and she begins vomiting in the tub (off-camera). A few minutes later, Lo arrives at her father's office, where she tries to make small talk with him when he tells her that he is angry. Lo braces herself for a potential tirade, thinking her father is mad at her again (for some reason), when he explains that he is angry at himself, which surprises his daughter. Mr. Ridgemount goes into detail: while eating his mid-morning steak in the Pirate Ship the day before, he began choking on a piece of it before saving himself with a self-administering Heimlich maneuver—Mr. Ridgemount's entire life flashed before his eyes (all the way from his babyhood to the present day), which he then tells Lo is when he realized that he feels that he needs to be kinder to his loved ones. With that, Mr. Ridgemount announces that he is giving Lo's mother her credit card back and will also give George the golf cart he's always wanted. He then presents Lo with her key to the penthouse and tells her that she is welcome back and no longer has to work at the hotel, making Lo very happy. Down at the Office, the rest of the main six hits the water to go surfing when they discover that the ocean is completely flat (they can actually see their reflections in the water like they would in a mirror). The gang is puzzled by the absence of waves on the water—all except for the narcissistic Reef, who is impressed by his reflection on the surface and even tries kissing it when he gets flipped off his board into the water by Fin. Broseph notices that the wind is picking up and he tells the gang to be patient, saying that the waves should pick up with the wind soon. Several hours later as nightfall comes, the gang is still waiting and there are still no waves, making Emma remark that patience is overrated. Over at the staff house afterward, Reef and Fin note that it doesn't make any that there wouldn't be any surfable waves on an island that's surrounded by water. Johnny suggests that maybe there's been a change in ocean current while Emma thinks it might have something to do with the moon phase—Broseph grosses them out by suggesting that the waves might be mad at him since he's always peeing in the ocean. Just then, Lo emerges with her bags packed and announces to the gang that she is going back to the penthouse, and Emma runs up and she and Lo both squeal excitedly at the news. After Lo explains what happened to make her father change his mind and let her return, Emma worries that Lo won't hang out with the gang anymore, but Lo reassures her that they still will, just not at the staff house, and that life at the staff house has changed her for the better. The next morning, Reef grumbles when he finds that the water is still completely flat, and each of the gang, becoming affected by the lack of waves, starts undergoing personality changes, such as the normally-nice Emma turning rude and Broseph becoming edgy without waves to surf on. The gang then head over to the Kahuna's shack with hopes of getting an explanation on the absence of waves, when Kahuna tells them he already knows what happened, attributing it to a "disturbance in the Stoke" and explaining that Howlee the Surf God, pointing to a carved representative tiki idol of Howlee resting on Kahuna's bookshelf, is not happy, an explanation that is lost on the gang. A stressed-out Broseph compels Kahuna to set things right and bring back the waves and adds he doesn't care how he does it, as long as it gets done. Kahuna then offers Johnny a shopping list of things to get from the Pirate Ship kitchen to "offer to Howlee" as a sacrifice. Meanwhile, a wide-eyed and happy Lo returns to the penthouse and has a good time on her first day back, sliding down stair rails and emptying a can of whipped cream, the first of an entire collection, into her mouth before turning on her family's giant widescreen HDTV, then running out onto the penthouse patio and announcing to the world that she is back. Back at Kahuna's shack, Emma and the boys (minus Johnny) are doing a dance as part of the sacrifice to Howlee while a skeptical Fin watches from the sidelines when Johnny arrives with a wheelbarrow loaded with food (mainly waffles and barbecued ribs) from the Pirate Ship. Kahuna promptly dives into the food sacrifice, then explains to a bewildered Johnny that he has to be the surrogate eater for Howlee because Howlee's tiki does not have a mouth. Back at the penthouse, Ty expresses to Lo that he is glad to have her back when he attempts to use the salt shaker and the cap comes off, accidentally dumping the entire contents onto his plate of French fries. Ty's not impressed when Lo reveals that she's the one responsible, as well as with a bottle of ketchup that she glued to the coffee table. Ty points out that grom pranks aren't appropriate at home. Back at the Office, Broseph's now freaking out and breaks his surfboard over his knee over the continuing lack of surf on the water, while an overstuffed Kahuna, claiming to be channeling Howlee, says that Howlee now needs some antacids. While the rest of the gang comments on Kahuna seemingly being out of touch with reality, Lo drives by in her Jeep and greets them. When she gets a lackluster response, Lo asks what's wrong and Reef, Fin, Emma and Johnny tell her there are no waves. Figuring that a shopping spree will cheer her up, Lo then drives off while Emma and Fin comment about Lo going back into penthouse mode in a hurry. Back at the staff house, a crazed Broseph polishes another of his surfboards maniacally while a frustrated Reef, complaining about having nothing to do, sits down on the living room couch and has a book fall into his lap from the bookshelf. Reef, seeing the book, claims that while he's bored, it's not to the point to make him start reading to occupy his time—Fin quips that he's not smart enough to read either. Reef retorts that he is smart enough to read but simply chooses not to, then he reads a passage from the book, drawing another sarcastic remark from Fin. When Emma frets over what the gang will do if they can't surf, Fin points out that the only thing they can do at this point is simply find new hobbies, much to the dismay of the gang. *Johnny starts sleeping a lot more (much like Broseph earlier in the season). *Fin takes up knitting to occupy her time (such as making scarves and sweaters). *Broseph continues stressing out with the lack of waves at the hotel. *Emma continues acting more and more hostile (such as shoving one of the Marvin boys into the hotel pool and even dumping water from a flower vase into a glass that their mom was drinking out of when requesting more water). *Reef continues reading and eventually dons a pair of glasses. While Reef's reading on the beach, Fin (decked out in all the knitwear she made for herself) comes up to him and decides that enough is enough—she's going to get some waves, even if she has to make them herself. At the Pirate Ship, Lo orders lunch from Emma when she notices that Emma seems bothered by something and asks what's wrong. Emma, still acting rather hostile, admits to Lo that she finds it kind of weird having to take her order when they spent part of the summer working together as waitresses. Lo doesn't think it that's big of a deal and asks if they are still on for a beach party later that night. But advises Lo not to come to the party, since it's staff-only and her presence as just "the boss's daughter" will probably just make everyone else feel uncomfortable. Emma's concerns are validated when Lo casually (possibly without even realizing it) claims that she could have any of the hotel's employees fired at a moment's notice. Emma leaves a chagrined Lo, who the decides to give her old best friend a call and invite her up to the penthouse (but she can't even seem to recall said friend's name). Meanwhile, Fin's out paddle-boarding when a golf ball lands in the water beside her and she is forced to duck when a second golf ball sails over her head. She quickly finds the source of the golf balls when she sees a cluster of islands in the near distance and she goes to investigate. Upon arrival, Fin finds big surfable waves on the other side of the island group and is overcome with glee, but she meets Captain Ron moments later and finds out that he's the one responsible for the disappearance of the waves from Surfer's Paradise thanks to the creation of his island cluster (with a tower on the central island anchoring the outer islands with guy wires), which he uses as a golfing resort. When Fin tells Captain Ron what he has done by creating his floating golfing islands, Captain Ron laughs about it; a lack of waves at his rival's hotel was an unintentional but perfectly welcomed bonus. When Fin tells him that he has to move the islands, he refuses to do so, then forces her to dive for safety from a barrage of golf balls from his guests. Captain Ron gloats about his presumed victory over his archrival, Mr. Ridgemount. Back at Surfer's Paradise, Bummer has taken notice of his staff acting off-kilter and he demands an answer from Johnny as to why. Johnny explains that the ocean's completely flat, and the lack of waves has led to them being unable to surf in their free time. Bummer's very happy to hear this, figuring that no surfing means no slacking off by the staff—however, Johnny points out that it also means that hotel guests can't surf either, and then elaborates: as a surf resort called "Surfer's Paradise," surfing is the primary thing that people come for—Johnny also reveals to Bummer that many people have been leaving early or even cancelling their reservations altogether, feeling there's no point in being at the place if they're unable to do any actual surfing. Not having realized this, Bummer freaks out about potentially losing his job if the hotel is forced to shut down. Back at the penthouse, Lo is delighted when her old-BFF, Heidi, arrives. Heidi admits that she was worried that working at the hotel had turned Lo into a grom, but Lo cheerfully denies that could ever happen. Heidi then suggests a spa day, a shopping spree and a trip to New York to celebrate, but when Lo comes up with other ideas on what to do, such as things that involve surfing, Heidi (a non-surfer) feels uncomfortable and quickly excuses herself to leave, much to Lo's disappointment. At the staff change room, Mr. Ridgemount and Bummer view Fin's cellphone video of Captain Ron's islands with the gang—Lo's dad expresses anger over how the Canadian government can't do anything about it since Captain Ron's island cluster is in international waters (where there aren't any laws). Reef joins in by saying that while the government can't get Captain Ron, the Surfer's Paradise gang can and he offers a plan to do so in exchange for one full day off per week, to which the hotel owner agrees. Fin is skeptical, but Johnny advises her to listen and try not to faint if what Reef explains actually makes sense, due to him spending so much time reading books lately, such as The Art of War by Sun Tzu and battlefield tactics throughout history. Over at the hotel lobby, Lo and her mom emerge from the hotel gift shop after a shopping spree when Mrs. Ridgemount realizes that something's bothering her daughter. Mrs. Ridgemount is shocked when Lo, having apparently lost her joy for shopping, admits that she doesn't find shopping to be as much fun if she's not earning the money that she's spending. Back at the staff house, Reef and the gang strategize on how to bring down Captain Ron's island cluster. Fin admits that Reef's plan is good, but notes that it's going to cost a lot of money to achieve—Reef then reveals that he's come up with the idea to stage an elaborate jewel heist to fund their plans. But Fin points out that doing something like that would take way too long and says that they need to get rid of Captain Ron's golf islands as soon as possible—Lo then walks in and reveals a much simpler plan for the funding: using her mom's credit card (which Reef notes is a good idea because of its simplicity). An overjoyed Emma then runs over to hug Lo for joining in on the plan and welcomes her back to the staff house, apologizing for how she acted towards her in the dining room before. The plan soon goes into motion as the gang rides out to Captain Ron's islands on jet skis, to which Captain Ron quickly zeros in on Lo as he calls out his lackeys, Tuna McGillis and Betty Sandstone, to assist. Tuna and Betty jump into a speed boat and head out to intercept the gang, who manage to elude them and get to the islands. Fin arrives first and switches regular golf balls for exploding ones, while several golfers flee for their lives when they see a parasailing bear, brought over by the gang, touch down on the island cluster and chase after them. Johnny and Emma arrive next with a boatload of skunks, which proceed to foul up the islands with their skunk spray. Broseph drives around the islands with music coming full blast from stereo speakers to rattle the golfers, while Tuna and Betty chase after decoy Lo in their boat. Captain Ron orders his guests to hit golf balls (which, unknown to them, are the same exploding golf balls Fin substituted for the regular ones) out toward Lo, who dodges the balls flying toward her as they hit the speed boat. Tuna and Betty are forced to bail as the golf balls explode on impact and destroy their boat, and Lo giggles happily as she drives by the scene. Chaos continues all over the island cluster as the golfers are forced to flee, then the gang launches harpoons tied to ropes toward one of the islands and Reef gives the go-ahead to drive off, pulling the islands apart and causing the guy wires holding the island cluster together to snap, collapsing the central tower and destroying the cluster and Captain Ron's golfing resort. The gang quickly make their getaway, with Johnny and Emma having picked up the bear and the skunks. Not long after at the hotel beach, Fin's overjoyed to see that the waves have come back and Broseph, who has returned to normal with the waves' return, is the first to hit the water and start surfing again. Kahuna, who is unaware of what the gang did earlier, proclaims success with the waves' comeback through his "sacrifice" to Howlee (through eating his weight in chimichangas), then ends up puking on the beach due to his overindulgence, which grosses out Reef and company. Close by, Mr. Ridgemount praises Lo for her part in foiling and defeating Captain Ron, telling her she has earned back her penthouse key while also admitting that he was hasty in giving a golf cart to George after finding out that the 10-year-old crashed the cart. Lo thanks her father, but admits that at this point, she'd rather ride out the remainder of her summer at the staff house with the rest of the gang. When Mr. Ridgemount asks what favor he can do for her, Lo has him yell loudly within earshot of the groms, that because she used her mother's credit card to get the jet skis, he "banishes" her back to the staff house. Smiling, Lo quietly thanks her dad, explaining that having a reputation as a bad girl is sometimes a good thing. The groms are impressed, thinking that Lo took the rap for them and happily believing that Lo's being forced to spend the rest of the summer with them. The gang then celebrates by tearing up the waves at the Office and having a bonfire party there later that evening, where Fin congratulates Reef on pulling off the plan to beat Captain Ron. Trivia *Stoked Radio: **"Fire Cracker" by Ellegarden **"Let's Do This Again" by Markattack **"A Little Faster" by There For Tomorrow *The title is based on the movie The Day the Earth Stood Still. *This is the Season One finale. *George gets a golf cart, but ends up crashing it. Mr. Ridgemount also confirms George's age as being 10 years old after admitting that it was a mistake to let him have the golf cart at his age, which contradicts Lo's earlier claim of George being 12. *While the waves were gone: **Reef's new "passion" was reading. **Fin's new passion was knitting. **Emma was rude and hostile towards people, such as hotel guests. **Broseph lost his "chill." **Johnny's was sleeping, similar to what Broseph did in earlier episodes. *The 15-year-old girl George had a crush on from "Hang 9" makes a brief appearance before an edgy Broseph carried her and two other guests off to a designated room, 448. *According to the groms, the Kahuna was going nuts. *This episode marks the first and only appearance of Captain Ron's Golfing Resort. *Canada considers international waters to be 12 nautical miles (22 km; 14 mi) off the coast of Canada at low tide. *Lo discovers that she has changed for the better, and although she doesn't have to, she decides to keep working with her friends for the rest of the summer. *Fin likes Reef better as a man of action. *This episode was supposed to air on October 4th, 2010 in the United States, according to locatetv.com, but it was replaced again with Scooby Doo. *The board Broseph broke in half is the one Bummer was using in "Endless Bummer". Goofs *When the waves are flat for the second day in a row, Broseph tears out some of his hair. In the next scene, it is back to normal. *When Lo is first seen, she is not wearing an anklet. When she is in the tub, she shows Fin her anklet. *When Mr. Ridgemount hands Lo her penthouse room key, it is missing the keychain seen in "Boards of Glory"﻿. Appearances *Reef *Fin *Lo *Broseph *Emma *Johnny *The Kahuna *Mr. Ridgemount *Mrs. Ridgemount *Ty *Bummer *Heidi (first and only appearance) *Captain Ron *Tuna McGillis (does not speak) *Betty Sandstone (does not speak) *Mrs. Marvin (does not speak) *Bear *George Ridgemount (mentioned only) Quotes Fin: (to Lo, in a guest room they are cleaning) Your turn for tub duty, Lo. Lo: Okay, think of the bikini, think of the bikini. Fin: Sorry, not following you on the bikini-tub connection. Lo: (Holds up her left leg) See this cute anklet? Bought it with my maid money. Two more shifts and I'll have enough cash for this really cute bikini in the gift shop! It's all about motivation. Fin: Well, what are you waiting for, girl? Scrub your way to that bikini! Lo: Eww, who showered here?! (Holds up a brush with hair) Sasquatch? (Disgusted) Oh, I miss being rich. (Lo's phone rings) Hi, Daddy! Mr. Ridgemount: Lauren, my office, now! Lo: Great! That was his "I mean business" voice. (While scrubbing the tub) Can this day get possibility worse? (Holds up a brush with more hair) Fin: I'll take that as a big hairy yes. (Lo vomits) Lo: Hi, Daddy! How about that, um, weather? Mr. Ridgemount: Save it Lauren; no time for chit-chat! I'm really ticked off! Ticked off at myself that is, for how I've treated you! Lo: (Confused) Okay? Mr. Ridegmount: You see, yesterday I had an eye opening experience, (shows him eating steak) I was eating my mid-morning steak, when suddenly and without warning, the steak struck back! I saw my life flash before my eyes, (shows scenes of his past, from babyhood to the present) and other than owning my own chain of hotels, being a millionaire many times over and enjoying the finest things life has to offer, I realized I need to be kinder to my loved ones. Emma: All we need is a little patience. (The whole day passes with no waves) Patience is overrated. Broseph: That was bleak! Fin: This makes no sense! We're on an island! How can there be no waves? Reef: She's right. Islands are often surrounded by water. Johnny: Maybe there's been a change in the ocean currents. Emma: Maybe it has to do with the moon phase. Broseph: Maybe the waves are mad cause I'm always peeing in them. Fin: Oh, come on! Reef: Dude! Lo: Guess what? I'm going back to the penthouse! EEEE! Emma: EEEE! Emma/Lo: EEEE! Reef: Still Flatsville? What is up with this? Emma: Forget what I said about cheering up. This sucks! Broseph: Not cool, guy! Not cool at all! I need waves! (Rips out hair) Mrs. Ridgemount: Aah, retail therapy. I feel like a million bucks, and it only cost me—Wow!—barely even a million bucks. Lo: (Sighs) Sure, mom. Mrs. Ridgemount: Oh, what's wrong, honey? Are your bags too heavy? We can hire someone to carry them for you. Lo: No, mom. Mrs. Ridgemout: Oh no! It's buyer's remorse, isn't it? Don't worry. There is a cure: bling flip-flops! Lo: Mom, no! It's just, I don't know, I think I've lost my joy of shopping. It's like shopping's just not as much fun when I don't earn the money. Mrs. Ridgemount: No! Oh, honey, no! Mr. Ridgemount: YOU CHARGED FIVE JET SKIS TO YOUR MOTHER'S CREDIT CARD? BACK TO THE STAFF HOUSE WITH YOU FOR THE REST OF THE SUMMER! Lo: Thanks, Daddy. Looking like a bad girl can be a good thing sometimes. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes That Need Videos